Sabotage
by Kittie Emily
Summary: In a sudden moment of absolute realization he knew how he could embarrass and humiliate the blue and black clad vigilante. And it would only take four words. T for Language. Requested by Unleash the Shadow Subtle JayDick Jason/Dick Robin/Nightwing Red Hood/Nightwing Dick/Jay Jason in the YJ!Verse
1. Chapter 1

I'm such a tease, this is only part one because… well I just don't feel up to writing fluff right now. X.x

Anyway, this was requested by _**Unleash the Shadow**_.

And trust me; I've been trying to get her to update _Fight_ for a while now.

-000-

Jason frowned, folding his arms across his chest as his foot tapped the ground. Jesus, for a much credit as Bruce gave the Golden Boy Wonder he sure was fucking slow! Honestly, did it take _that_ long to use the fucking Bat computer? Couldn't he just get a laptop and plug it in to the super computer and get his information from there?

The very irritated current Robin started to grind his teeth, he just needed to use the fucking thing for a moment.

"Hey, Goldie!" He said with a bit of a growl to his voice. Bruce was going to compare him to this lard ass later, the very lard ass that was taking up the computer that he needed to use to do something for Bruce. Granted, he wasn't all that great with all things electronic. He was more of a mechanic, give him a car, or pretty much any vehicle, and he could fix it up to purring perfection. He was even better than most of the expensively rich places Bruce sent his babies to.

There wasn't movement from the older vigilante. The current member of the Dynamic Duo let a growl rip through his lips as he threw his hands up sighing loudly.

"Fine, screw you Goldie and your fucking computer." It was louder than he meant, but he stormed off in anger, lashing out at anything that came close to him. He would have his revenge for the mistake Grayson had made!

"Master Jason, are yo—"

"Piss off, Alfred! I'm not in the mood." The irritated Robin barked out, quickly storming off to his room.

Alfred stood there for a moment before looking at the retreating form of the young Jason Todd. He seemed more agitated than usual. His eyes glanced at the clock down the hallway. He had heard Master Dick would be here to use the computer for a case in Bludhaven. Could something have happened between them?

Alfred decided it was best to check on the first ward of Bruce Wayne to make sure no physical altercation had taken place.

Which was why he was overly surprised to find Master Dick his head resting in his hands while his elbows were on the desk top of the ominous and overbearing Bat Computer. It took another moment, before he was going to berate Nightwing on the etiquette of elbows on the table, to realize the young adult had headphones in his ears and was currently, quite obviously, asleep. The butler's eyes softened immediately, remembering the days when the lad had been ten years old and fell asleep on the computer when his smaller, less able body gave out on him after a hard night of crime fighting and being the partner of the infamous Batman.

It didn't take the Bat butler a long amount of time to guess what had taken place. Jason had most likely have not noticed the fact Dick was wearing headphones and thought he was being obviously ignored like some third-rate sidekick. Alfred frowned at the thought but decided against doing anything about it. He'd tell Dick about it in the morning if he could catch the vigilante before he disappeared back to Bludhaven. With that last thought the butler moved to grab a blanket that they always kept in the Cave if Bruce or, God forbid, Jason fell asleep. The vigilantes falling asleep in the Bat Cave weren't exactly uncommon after a long, tiring mission.

Alfred thoughts swirled into and around his mind as he placed the blanket around the sleeping hero. He saw Dick's muscles twitch at the touch of the blanket thought after the muscles tensed, they relaxed into the warmth the comfortable throw brought to his most likely aching and abused muscles.

"Good night, Master Dick." The butler stated in a softer tone, as to not rouse the sleeping acrobat. It was times like these that he missed his Robin, the original Robin. Jason was not one to listen and understand the delicacy of life yet Dick did. Jason and Dick seemed to me opposites of each other on every level for the most part. He slightly wished Bruce had not fired the first ward, he missed him dearly.

With not a moment to spare in his traitorous thoughts, he left the young adult to sleep away the only plausible free time he had before waking to attend to his second job.

-000-

Jason stared at the ceiling, his hands punching and clawing the air in front of him as he imagined Dick's face taking a beating from his fists and nails. The Golden Boy didn't need to outright ignore him, that wasn't right! Jason was already trying hard enough to get out of the ex-Robin's shadow, Nightwing just being a downright asshole by ignoring him. This would definitely not make things any easier for him. The rebellious teen bit his cheek. How could he get back at the original Robin for being such a… well _Dick_?

In a sudden moment of absolute realization he knew how he could embarrass and humiliate the blue and black clad vigilante.

_And it would only take four words._


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce sighed; his hands had stopped typing the words that his brain was feeding to the nimble appendages. He heard laughing, more or less a more happy laughter than he had heard in quite a while. It completely took the man sitting in the chair by surprise. Jason was actually laughing? Who died? Bruce swung his chair around and watched his first ward talking loudly, using his hands more than he should to explain how totally asterous to the battle went. Jason's attitude had made a complete 360 in the amount of time Dick had spent in the house working on some cases with Batman. Bruce was almost half tempted to ask, a manlier way than actually begging, for the ex-Robin to stay. Apparently Dick was a better role model for the youngest vigilante in the cave.

"Seriously? How could he be that stupid! That's so obvious." Jason said, nervously switching from foot to foot, something was bothering the current Robin and it was throwing him for a loop. Ever since Dick had come home to the Manor for that one night Jason had been acting differently. Not a necessarily bad thing but something in his mind couldn't connect the dots. Honestly, it bothered him that he didn't know what had caused the change in rebellious teen but at least the kid followed orders. Well, maybe not to the 'T' but enough where they didn't have as many fights. Maybe the kid had what it took to be Robin. Maybe not perfectly like Dick, but he did it his own way.

"I know, right? We didn't understand how stupid they were, but M'gann kept insisting that there was something going on but I couldn't find it on my sensors so… we went in and bam. Mission complete. No injuries or anything, totally awesome." Bruce just raised an eyebrow at them as he crossed his legs and leaned back into his lavish computer chair. The leather was cool to the touch as his fingers drummed on the arm.

"That's weird. Why can't Joker ever do that? Totally not play us, it's so fuc—freaking not cool." Jason covered his curse with a less vulgar word. Bruce's mouth almost twitched, Dick really was a great role model.

"I dunno, maybe he could learn from these… Jason, why do you keep fidgeting?" Dick asked, folding his arms under his chest and he leaned his eight mainly on one foot. The current Robin's eyes widened before he looked away. Bruce noticed the fingers on the youngest of the vigilante's dig into his arm as the black haired teen looked away and to the ground. He seemed to not respond to Dick's question, well not willingly at least. He could see Dick's face become more and more confused by the second, not unlike his own mind.

"Uh…" Jason replied dumbly, his hands clutched his arm for dear life. His teal eyes seemed intently looking at the floor. Bruce's eyebrows furrowed, what was his current ward doing?

"Hey… I just met you…" Jason started out, looking up at Dick. Teal eyes looking into confused sapphire ones.

"And… this is crazy…" The rebellious teen continued out, grabbing Dick's hand. The shorter teen's head came about a little under Dick's chin. Jason still had a ways to go before reaching Dick's height, though at the rate of how the young Robin was growing it was forecasted that he'd be taller than Dick much to Nightwing's dismay.

"Jason, what?" Dick stammered out, there was a faint hint of a confused blush lacing the cheeks of the older vigilante. Confusion seemed to multiply in those bluer than blue eyes. Jason's hand just pulled the older Vigilante a step closer. Bruce almost felt the need to stand up and end what was happening in front of him, but Jason was touching another person. The kid hadn't done that unless it was a fist or a kick to someone's face. He needed to see this go on a little longer, to try to figure out what was going on. Jason was being really out of character and it was starting to become unsettling.

"But… let's get married. Elope with me, maybe?" Jason purred out, watching the man in front of him eyes widened as his face exploded in a deep crimson blush that went all the way to his ears. Dick opened his mouth to respond about all his mouth would do was move. Jason wore a predatory smirk, with a cackle he turned around yelling.

"PSYCHE!" Jason's demented cackle echoed around the room while Dick sat there like a fish gasping in air as it needed water as an oxygen source to breathe. Bruce just stood up from his chair, having seen the entire scene. He quickly made his way next to the embarrassed yet still overly confused and humiliated Nightwing. The Bat placed his hand on his first ward's shoulder as his tried not to smile. That scene had been awful for Dick but amusing to the two adults in the room, himself and Alfred.

Dick Grayson had been humiliated to the two people that had mattered most in his life.

And then Bruce suddenly knew why Jason was happy. His plan had worked like a charm.


End file.
